1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electronic device and an unlocking method in an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as communication technologies have rapidly developed, functions of electronic devices have increased. Accordingly, an increasing number of user interfaces (UIs) and various functions using the same have been developed.
The electronic device is equipped with a lock function that may be embodied in various ways, so as to restrict an unnecessary input error during an idle state or to restrict the use of other users. In general, an electronic device performs a lock function when activation of the lock function is selected by a user. The user, for example, may set the lock function using a secret code such as a predetermined pattern, a password, and the like, so as to prevent other users from using a user's electronic device.
The electronic device activates the lock function, enters into a lock mode, displays a lock screen on the electronic device in the lock mode, and deactivates various functions when the lock function is set as described above, when a lock condition is satisfied (e.g., when no input is input by the user during a predetermined period of time) or when an input is not input during a predetermined period of time during which the user has used a predetermined function of the electronic device.
However, the electronic device does not allow selection of various functions or applications in the lock mode. The user is required to cancel the lock mode (i.e., unlock the device) and to select a function or an application, so as to execute the function or the application of the electronic device. For example, to execute a desired function or application in a state where a lock mode is set, the electronic device must be unlocked, to display various functions or applications, and must receive an input of a desired function or application from the user, so as to execute the selected function or application. This process is time-consuming and inconvenient.